


Dormant Emotions

by SugarGlaze



Series: I Want Love [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/M, First Kiss, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: North harbor; eight sharp. Revenge or just a date.





	1. How Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small product of smut. I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

_North harbor; eight sharp. Wear something formal._ Eris stared at the note and puckered her brow. She was confused. Frankly, something about this was shady. Who would want to meet with her at such an hour? It made no sense; not to mention the giver provided no additional information about themselves other than what she had just read. She laid the note on the table and returned her attention to the beautiful woman in front of her – the same woman Eris helped save.

“Is this a ruse?”

Reiju laughed, raising a hand in front of her mouth. “It’s a diner reservation, so no. Consider it payment for what you did earlier.”

At the mention of this, Eris heard a glass clatter against the dish rack and gave Sanji a worried look. He didn’t seem to notice however, and continued to wash the dishes.

It was her turn to help him clean up, but Reiju stopped by and insisted that she speak with Eris. He was taking this just as she had expected, listening carefully when she knew he shouldn’t be – they were in his kitchen after all, so the bright eyed woman couldn’t blame him for eavesdropping.

“About that,” Eris mentioned, glancing back at Reiju. “I was only doing Sanji a favor. Had he not asked me to, never would I have saved any of you.”

Again Reiju laughed. “Then you have my gratitude, but it’s not I who insists on paying you back. One of my brothers, Ichiji, does. He can’t stand to owe anyone.”

Not certain she knew who he was, Eris puckered her brow. In fact, she didn’t think she had did much to protect them, other than help Chopper apply plugs to their ears during the tea party. Shaking her head, Eris tried to decline the offer to be repaid. “Tell him it’s not necessary. I’m not interested.” She honestly didn’t want to associate herself with Sanji’s family.

“If it were that easy,” Sanji snorted. He turned and leaned against the counter, giving Eris a sympathetic look. “He’s not going to let you say no. Sorry, but until you take him up on his offer, Ichiji won’t let you be.”

Reiju agreed with a nod. “Consider yourself lucky he’s not trying to get revenge on you for calling him useless.”

A searing heat spread across her face. “I-I don’t remember doing that.” Honestly, Eris didn’t. But then, her mouth did often run and get her into trouble when she had something to say. _But when? I must have said it before I plugged his ears. How in the world could he have heard me with all that screaming?_ Eris could barely hear herself think at the time. _The Germa are remarkable,_ she included. _And I had to go and make an enemy out of one of them._

A deep, unhappy sigh left her mouth. She really didn’t have much of a choice in spite of her concerns. Bobbing her head, Eris silently agreed.

Reiju lifted from the bench, ready to go. She had done what her little brother asked; deliver the message. Eris was hesitant, but in the end she agreed. It made her smile just to see how much trust the woman had in Sanji. Maybe that’s why Ichiji asked her to speak with Eris in his stead, because he knew that Sanji would never let one of his own crew accept such an offer. With her – the only familial he spoke to – as the intermediary, Sanji would rationally see that whatever Ichiji wanted he’d take. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, the oldest brother had an interest in her. His motives didn’t concern Reiju; she’d rather watch this develop, but she had to admit, her little brother was playing with fire if he thought crossing the Straw Hats would curb his humor.

A smile curled her lips. “I will let him know you accepted his offer.” Reiju gave a brief nod to her brother and exited the kitchen, nearly running into Luffy on her way out – a white and red mottled snake rested around his shoulders.     

Eris frowned. “Tell me I’ve made a huge mistake. There’s still time to take back my answer.”

“Wish I could,” Sanji responded. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it. “But trust me, if he wounds you in anyway I’ll kick his ass.”

A gentle laugh came from her. “Thank you, Sanji. You’re too sweet.” Eris laughed again as hearts filled his eyes. She doubted any of his brothers could be as considerate.

This brought her back to an issue she easily looked over earlier. _I have nothing formal to wear._  

* * *

 

_This is … awkward._ Eris felt her face warm up; the attention was too much. Not only did she feel uneasy, but she looked over dressed as well. Nami and Robin were nice enough to get her ready – fix her hair and let her borrow a dress – but they out did themselves. She wanted nothing more than to turn and run from the intent looks she was getting, but not sure she’d be able to run in heels Eris stayed and waited.

After a minute or two longer, standing on the dock, Eris gathered that her date – or his brothers for that matter – weren’t going to stop gawking at her, and cleared her throat loudly.

“We’re going to be late if we don’t go,” she said. Honestly, she wasn’t sure which of the three she was addressing. Eris forgot to ask Sanji to describe what Ichiji looked like. She just assumed he’d be alone, but he wasn’t.

To her relief, one of them stepped forward. He was tall – not as tall as the one behind him, but noticeably taller than Eris – wearing a dark shirt with a single shoulder cape fastened beneath his neck. She identified him by his hair, red as her own, as being the first one she aided during the raid on the tea party. _Reiju said I called him useless._ Even now, seeing him, she didn’t remember.

Holding back a nervous shiver, Eris moved forward to meet him. “Ichiji … right?” She waited for him to nod before lowering her head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Scarlet Eris.”

A laugh bellowed out from behind him; the green haired brother. “That’s something. She has manners to go with that cute face.”

“It’s not that surprising,” Eris mentioned while glancing at him. Her eye twitched in annoyance. “Despite being a pirate I know how to show respect when needed to.” _But that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if you make another remark about my intelligence._ Eris faked a gentle smile, returning her attention to the red haired prince in front of her. He made her feel uneasy, watching her intently behind his shades. She honestly couldn’t read him.

“It’s not polite to stare, Ichiji-san. I might get the wrong idea,” she added impishly.

Ichiji smirked. “What idea would that be?”

“That this … was a mistake,” Eris warily said. Warmth spread across her face.

“That’s yet to be seen.”

Frankly, she hoped that he’d agree. Yet, when he offered up his arm, Eris knew she was in for a long night. Forcing another smile, she circled his elbow and held onto his sleeve. The distant taunts from his brothers were the only noise she heard as Ichiji led her along the dock.

The silence between them was deafening – Eris hated to admit it, but she wished he’d speak. _Suppose I’ll have to start the conversation first._ Only problem was, she couldn’t think of a meaningful thing to say. “Is it … fine if I refer to you as I had already? I didn’t ask before.” Eris didn’t want to insult him – Sanji mentioned that his brothers were touchy.

Ichiji snorted in laughter. She was an odd pirate. “Under normal circumstances I’d insist you call me Your Highness, but that can be forgiven tonight. But, should ever we meet again, showing me the respect I deserve will keep you on my good side.”

As a prince, Ichiji couldn’t allow her – a commoner – to affront him, even though it was her mouth that grabbed his attention in the first place. She was either insane or bold for calling him useless; the latter he assumed. Either way, Ichiji liked it. Like a bullet piercing through, Eris cast herself into his thoughts. She tore down his composure with just a sentence, and being so full of pride, Ichiji couldn’t forgive her.

This date was the only way to rid himself of her – fighting would just be a waste of his time. Besides, who was he to complain. He got to be seen with a pretty woman on his arm; Niji and Yonji were on the warpath. Ichiji chuckled at this, seeing her glance up at him in concern.

“We should continue this once we arrive at the restaurant – _or else this will be a short, meaningless dinner,”_ Ichiji mentioned, changing the subject. Hopefully this would cover his slip up.

Eris frowned, but agreed regardless. She was worried this night was going to take a turn for the worse.


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the story tags, because what I had planned for this final chapter never came to happen. Eris was supposed to make out with Ichiji, but instead I wrote it differently. Not so much the smut I promised, but there is a second part to DE that will bring their relationship to a head, so hopefully that will sate everyone who likes this story. 
> 
> Please enjoy. Again, I apologize.

“You look different, somehow.”

Eris returned her attention to the handsome man in front of her, seated at the table. He was smirking; an expression that compelled her to blush and look away. Mulling over what he had said, Eris puckered her brow and dug her fingers into the material of her mini dress.

She couldn’t quite grasp the issue he was trying to address.

“I don’t see how. Besides the getup, I haven’t altered my appearance whatsoever.” Eris picked up her wine glass and took a cautious sip; an acquired taste she learned wasn’t too unpleasant when paired with pasta and sourdough bread. Currently on her 2nd glass, she was feeling rather good.

“It’s not that,” Ichiji mentioned. He tilted his head and stared at her, carefully studying the nervous woman. She was cute when she flushed, but at the moment Ichiji was too curious to comment about it. He knew she looked different the first time he saw her; it wasn’t something he could forget. Watching her lick her bottom lip, it suddenly came back to him. He snapped his fingers, earning her attention – a spark erupted from the sudden friction. “A snake … you had a massive snake around your waist. I remember because it was staring at me strangely.”

Eris laughed gently. “Her name is Tanis. She’s my weapon, in addition to being my pet. The reason she might have been staring at you is because she tends to size up what she wants to eat.” She was joking of course. Tanis was big in terms of size – half the length of Salome; the Snake Princess’s pet – but would never try and eat a human.

“That’s pleasant,” Ichiji snorted. “Is that why you left her behind … in fear that she’d eat me?”

She could see that he was teasing her and bobbed in agreement. “I suppose it would be a shame if I let her. Despite everything, you were generous enough to take me out.” Furthermore, her pet favored the Straw Hats a great deal – she wouldn’t risk an opportunity to have fun with Luffy.

“Generous isn’t the word I’d use.”

Eris puckered her brow again. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” She returned her attention to a crowd a people on the floor, dancing to a live band – the conversation was leading to place she’d rather not venture.

“You sound disappointed,” Ichiji pointed out. Another smirk curled up his lip.

Scoffing, the young woman shot a brief look at him. “Do I? Because I certainly don’t feel disappointed. Or were you hoping that I’d think this was all planned because you had an interest in me?”

“The night is still young, and that mouth of yours is something to take interest in,” Ichiji mentioned. He clearly saw the mortification redden her cheeks. Changing topics, he asked. “Do you want to join them?”

Eris coughed, having nearly choked on her wine. She should have known that he’d notice her staring. “I was just curious, and besides, I don’t know how to dance.”

He laughed dryly and unfastened the clasp beneath his chin, freeing himself of the long fabric draped over his shoulder. Once he stood, Ichiji offered up his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“You know h-how to dance?”

Again he moved his hand closer, urging her to take it. “I’m a prince, remember? Don’t overestimate me. Now come on.”

Eris timidly placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. Her body was moved into position against his own, and for a moment she panicked, until she noticed that everyone was this close to one another. Mirroring them, Eris wrapped her arms around the attentive man’s shoulders and followed his steady lead. The steps weren’t hard to master, not as she thought.

“Not what I expected,” she admitted honestly. “I’ve never been this close to someone before. It’s bizarre … but also pretty comforting.”

Ichiji grinned, “You have a habit of saying what’s on your mind, don’t you?”

“There’s no reason to lie to you … which is why I’m not sorry about calling you names at the Tea Party.” Eris still couldn’t remember doing this, but she must have had a good reason.

“So you admit it now?”

She nodded her head in agreement. “I imagine you are lots of things, but a liar is not one of them.”

“I was right about you then. You are not suited to be a pirate; the fact you parade around as one baffles me.”

Eris increased her grip on his shoulders. She was irritated with him thinking so lowly of her; of her crew. But, she knew no amount of screaming at him would change his mind – she was beginning to understand why Sanji disliked his family so much.

Instead of supporting her motives, Eris merely sighed.

“I have my reasons,” she added quietly.

This made Ichiji laugh.

He wasn’t sure why, but he took delight in the fact that she was so guarded around him. It made him want to know more about her; Eris was a riddle he wanted to solve.

“Have you any idea how maddening this is?”

Eris stared at him in uncertainty. “I don’t … you were the one wh––

“Not a word,” Ichiji commanded. He pulled her closer until her face was pressed comfortably against his chest. Relieved that she didn’t immediately reject him, he rested against her and swayed gently to the music.

Honestly, he was enjoying this.

* * *

 

Eris knew that she had messed up; she knew that there would be consequences for her actions. Once she got a taste of him, she’d never want to give him up.

Her logic was misplaced the second they left the restaurant, and she let him lay his mouth on her. He never even kissed her lips – just her right cheek – but the instant he moved away, she pursued him. Her mouth pressed hastily against his and frankly she thought he’d return her affection, but he did not.

Ichiji forced himself away, holding the staggered woman at arm’s length – her warm skin made it hard for him to do so.

“You have had too much to drink. We both know this isn’t something you want,” he stated.

She smiled. It was true, but honestly she didn’t care. The alcohol wasn’t impairing her thoughts; it was making her feel unshakable. She reached up and held onto his arms.     

“Since when are you entitled to speak for me?”

He snorted at this. “I am making an effort to be nice, beastie. Don’t test me.”

“Such an amusing thing for a warmonger to say. Do you normally make an effort for others … or am I special?”

Ichiji slid himself from her grasp and beckoned her closer. Wanting her to make the first move, he didn’t touch Eris until she draped her arms over his shoulder and smiled up at him. The willingness in her eyes urged him to lean down and place his warm lips onto hers.

Anxious at first, she allowed Ichiji to kiss her until his head sloped to deepen the contact. This was new to her, but she learned quickly and matched his movements, getting a soft sigh from him that sent her thoughts racing. What other noises would he make for her? She doubted that she’d ever hear them all, or grow bored of them for that matter.

She was partially right.

Before the kiss got any deeper, he pulled away. Eris tried to follow, but her lips connected to his cheek instead. She whined in protest at this.

“Don’t be so hasty,” Ichiji said with a laugh. He brought her into his arms, letting her rest against him. “There’s always next time.”

He frankly did not know why he had said this, but it wasn’t a lie. One way or another he’d see Scarlet Eris again.


End file.
